Incendio
by Sarah Usher
Summary: One short -Mmm… Edward. Amor- otra vez, tiene rato que me acabo de dormir. De verdad, necesito descansar. Eso solo me pasa a mí por tener una bella y hermosa mujer de esposa. Pero me hace inmensamente feliz que Bella y yo vayamos a ser padres. Cuando me entere fue uno de los momentos más importantes para mí. Edward y Bella tenían un futuro planeado hasta que algo trágico paso.


_**INCENDIO**_

Disclaymer: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de S.M. la trama es solo mía.

_Capítulo beteado por Sofía Martínez_

_Beta Reader de FFTH._

_**Pov. Edward**_

-Mmm… Edward. Amor- otra vez, tiene rato que me acabo de dormir. De verdad, necesito descansar.

Eso solo me pasa a mí por tener una bella y hermosa mujer de esposa.

Pero me hace inmensamente feliz que Bella y yo vayamos a ser padres.

Cuando me entere fue uno de los momentos más importantes para mí.

*Flash back*

-Bella, amor ¿estás bien?- le volví a preguntar. Lleva en el baño un buen rato vomitando y aun no terminaba. Pero no quiso hacer caso a mi advertencia de que no debió de comer eso.

-Tranquilo, no pasa nada, amor- contesto tratando de tranquilizarme. Pero esto aumento más mi ansiedad.

-¿Ya puedo entrar?- le pregunte. Odiaba verla así.

-Ya puedes- contesto mientras quitaba el seguro de la puerta. Se sentó en el excusado. Recargando sus codos en sus rodillas y sujetándose el rostro con las manos.

-¿Necesitas algo?- interrogue al verla tan abatido.

-No, amor. Ya me encuentro mucho mejor. Tenías razón no debí comer eso.- se disculpó mirándome a los ojos.

-No te preocupes. Todo estará bien.- sobe su espalda, tratando de rebajarla.

-¿Creo que deberíamos ir al médico?- más que confirmación, sonó a pregunta.

-Dices que te sientes mejor- asintió confundida por mi planteamiento- no crees que mejor deberíamos esperar ¿a ver qué pasa?-le pregunte dudoso. Pareció pensarlo unos minutos.

-Tienes razón, vamos a ver como sigo, seguramente es un virus solamente- acepto con una bella sonrisa.- ¿Me podrías pasar mi bolso?- la mire interrogante.- Hay traigo, los medicamento- me limite a asentir, y le entregue su bolso. Al recibirlo su expresión cambio. Lo veía como si algo no encajara. Con un poco de miedo o incertidumbre.

Y esa bella sonrisa se escapo de su rostro. Me preocupe.

-¿Pasa algo malo?- mi voz sonó como un murmullo.

-Edward… ¿Qué día es hoy?- su pregunta me desconcertó. Mire mi celular.

-Es viernes 19 de agosto- le conteste. Su mirada me consterno.- ¿me puedes decir que pasa?- insistí.

-Tengo 25 días de retraso.- me dijo con voz entre cortada.

-¿Qué?- fue lo único, que mi inteligente cerebro pudo decir.

-Creo…creo que estoy… embarazada.- todo mi mundo se detuvo.

Una pequeña creatura de Bella y mia. Con sus bellos ojos chocolates, risitos castaños y cachetes regardetes. Como su madre.

No lo podia creer. VAMOS A SER PADRES.

Mire a Bella que esperaba mi reacción. Como si espera que Troya ardiera.

Ni siquiera podía pensar coherentemente, solo pude sonreír como idiota enamorado.

Me acerqué a Bella, la levante del inodoro, dejándola de pie frente a mí, por simple impulso me arrodille y levante su blusa. Acerque mi oído a su estomago.

Ahora una pequeña criaturita crece dentro de Bella. Un pedacito de los dos.

-Hola, bebe. Soy papi. Espero que estés bien aquí adentro…-dije mientras acariciaba son mi nariz su aun plano abdomen.- Aquí, mami y papi te esperamos con ansias. Te amo, bebe.- finalice dejando un beso cerca de su ombligo.

Sentí algo mojado en mi cabello. Levante mi rostro para observar a Bella. Estaba llorando.

Sus bellos ojos chocolates estaban rojos por las lágrimas. Sus manos, (que apenas me di cuenta, estaba en mi cabello) me masajeaban la cabeza.

-Amor, ¿Por qué lloras?-le pregunte.

Entonces una cruel idea cruzo mis pensamientos. Y si Bella ¿no quiere ser madre aun?

Yo estaba listo, lo anhelaba. Es lo único que nos faltaba para ser una familia. Por qué feliz ya éramos. Solo nos faltaba una pequeña personita, fruto de nuestro amor a la cual cuidar.

-No pensé… que… quisieras ser padre…ahora-me confeso.

-Amor, es algo maravilloso. Además de muy hermoso.-le conteste mirándola a los ojos.

-¿En… serio…?-me pregunto.

-Amor, ¿quieres ser madre?-le cuestione. Mi teoría, podría ser cierta, quizá Bella no quiere tener hijos ahora. Me sonrío. No necesitaba una respuesta.

*Fin del Flash back*

-¿Qué quieres?- le pregunte mientras habría los ojos. Solo podía vislumbrar su bello perfil en las sombras de la noche.

Una sonrisa se escapó de sus labios.

-Tengo un antojo…-me comento mientras se acerca a mi.-de…- dijo cuándo sus labios se pegaron a los míos. Sus besos me volvían loco. Era algo adictivo.-Quiero una pizza de champiñones con piña- todo lo dijo con un tono sugestivo. Parecía que habla de sexo en vez de comida.- y también helado de chocolate blanco con chispas de chocolate negro.- finalizo su petición.  
Solo a esta bella mujer que tengo de esposa se le puede antojar algo tan raro y difícil de encontrar a las 2 de la mañana. Bueno en realidad es muy difícil encontrar algo a las 2 de la mañana para una mujer embaraza.

-¿En serio se te antoja eso, amor?- le pregunte con incredulidad

-¿Quieres que nuestro hijo nazca con cara de champiñón?- me contraataco. Lo considere un instante. No, no quiero que tenga cara de champiñón, solo porque a mi mujer se le antojo.

-Nop-le conteste enfatizando la P.

-Entonces, creo que deberías de vestirte para cumplirle a su madre, su antojo- sugirió con voz melosa. Ella, tan hermosa, y tan niña a la vez.

Me levante de la cama para disponer a vestirme cumplir con mi cometido, saldría con mi pijama y una chamarra; Regrese a la recamara.

-Amor, ya me voy. Regreso en un momento. – le avise tomando las llaves.

-Que dios te bendiga y regresa a salvo- me dijo desde la cama.

La bese y le dije que regresaría pronto…

Que equivocado estaba.

*1 hora después*

-Señor no puede pasar…- me dijo un oficial de policía en la esquina antes de girar para llegar a casa.

-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunte asustado. Entonces vi la nueve de humo que salía de una casa.

-Hay un incendio…- con esas palabras todo mi mundo se vino abajo.

-¿Qué casa?- pregunte con desesperación.

-El número 1455. La casa es de color…- no podía ser cierto.

-Azul.- finalice yo. Mi casa. La casa donde estaba mi familia.

Me lance hacia delante. Brinque la barrera que había de patrullas. Y corrí, como si mi vida dependiera de ello; la casa que compartía con el amor de mi vida, era consumida por las llamas.

Caí de rodillas al suelo, todo se detuvo en ese instante, las voces de los bomberos se oían lejanas, un simple eco; Cuando pude reaccionar, era demasiado tarde. Todo lo que amaba había muerto.

En una ambulancia sacaron un cuerpo irreconocible y calcinado.

Sin duda era Bella. Mi esposa y futura madre de nuestro hijo.

Todo se fue por la borda cuando salí de casa y lo deje sola en casa.

Mi vida había acabado en ese instante y para siempre.

Del viento que corría, una brisa golpeo mi rostro, las cenizas se impregnaban en mí ser. Una nota quemada se pegó a mi rostro, una hoja con un mensaje, corto, sin embargo, demasiado claro. Y confuso. La evidencia mostraba lo contrario, pero la caligrafía era de ella, aunque podría ser una cruel jugarreta de mi mente.

Ella había muerto. Ellos habían muerto.

Todo era demasiado claro y a la vez desconcertante.

De manera limpia y garabateada se mostraba en todo su resplandor, posiblemente mi tortura, una simple palabra en el trozo quemado de papel.

"Búscanos"

* * *

Hola, esto, soy nueva en esto. Espero que les guste. Y con referencia a esto... Respondiendo a dudas. Esta historia no tiene continuación. Siento decepcionarlas. De antemano, pido una disculpa por las posibles faltas de ortografía que es demasiado posible que se encuentren. Soy human igual que mi Beta, esto no nos exenta de no equivocarnos. A veces se me pasa a mi uno que otro error y a ella también, así que perdón si nos equivocamos, es inconscientemente.


End file.
